


Brotherhood

by WriterWrong



Series: Man Advantage [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Hockey, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: TJ is stoked to be attending his first professional camp but he isn't stoked for keeping the curtain closed on his secret. That's more stress on top of trying out. A little incident makes the curtain swing open, much to TJ's chagrin.





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been so long since I've written anything and posted it. You must've thought I had died. I've decided to start a ficlet series to get my creative juices flowing. It's going to be completely original, so I hope you enjoy the fictitious mess my brain pumps out. 
> 
> One more thing: I've come to the realization that I'm transgender. That's why this series will be based on a transgender person: it'll help me get my feelings out. The same sentiment still stands: Enjoy!

Butterflies churned through TJ Kandinsky’s stomach, as he stood in the locker room. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The team he grew up cheering for, the Thunder Bay Beavers, had offered him a PTO. When he got the call from the GM, he had to pinch himself to make sure he was in reality.

Boys were staring at him, no doubt wondering why he was still completely dressed. Everyone else in the room was in various stages of undress. There was even a guy – TJ thought he heard his name was Freddie – that was completely in his gear.

A heavy knot formed in TJ’s throat as he sat down in the stall assigned to him. It was between two brooding men, each looked mean. One TJ recognized from his time playing Major Junior. His name was Alexander Chekov. The meanness melted when he offered TJ a smile.

“How do?” His Russian accent was thick, even after four years of playing hockey in Canada. TJ’s lips faltered from the smile he wanted. Alexander softened. “Nervous?” TJ nodded. “Me too.” Alexander smiled expressionless. His eyes narrowed. “Why goalie with Sasha?”

“I guess it’s where they put me,” TJ said, shrugging his shoulders. More eyes looked at TJ as he sat there, still one hundred percent clothed. Sasha noticed his discomfort and gave him a questioning look. “Nothing’s wrong, Alex.” Sasha didn’t seem to buy that, but he said nothing on the matter, only went to tying his skates.

TJ closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. Now or never he thought. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing a compression undershirt; nothing unusual there. Some guys put Under Armour on under their dress wear. Sasha was the first to notice something was off. he was sitting the closest after all.

“TJ, why chest bulge?” Sasha blinked in confusion. He had been rather loud about it, so other guys turned to look. There were a lot of eyes on TJ now. He should’ve used the other locker room; the offered it to him. “Hurt?” Sasha reached out and touched, much to TJ’s horror. The look on his face turned to pure shock. “Not hurt,” he mumbled.

If there was a tomato in the room, TJ’s face would be comparable to the colour of it. He hadn’t wanted to do this, at least not this early in the season. Sasha hadn’t left him with many choices. He stood, unbuckling his pants. The compression pants underneath weren’t much of a surprise either. What was a surprise was there were no family jewels outlined by the tight pants. Everyone blinked in surprise.

“I’m Tyler-James Kandinsky and I’m, uh, transgender,” TJ said, unsure of what the reaction would be. “Female to male.”

Everyone, again, blinked in surprise. Everyone except a boy sitting three stalls over from TJ. He stood, one hundred percent in his gear, and cleared his throat. “I’m Camden Peebles and I’m female to male transgender.”

TJ felt his stomach do a flip. A small smile washed his face as he locked eyes with Camden. The two shared the gaze for a moment before breaking to allow TJ to finish changing. Something told TJ he was going to like it here.


End file.
